Precious Moment
by ZawNoyuhuu
Summary: "maaf aku meninggalkanmu." - Fang x Ying... Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta!.


**(*) Boboiboy Milik Animonsta.**

* * *

Aku meletakkan Smartphone-ku di sebelah telinga setelah mendengar nada dering ponsel selama sekian detik. Itu adalah lagu favoritku dan mendengarkannya sambil menerka, apa yang terjadi pada Fang, tiba - tiba ia menelfonku.

"Halo? Ada apa Fang?" Tanyaku.

"Saat pulang nanti, tunggu aku di gerbang sekolahmu ya."

"Untuk a-"

Tuut tut tut.

Belum saja aku menyelesaikan sederet kalimatku, sambungan telfon sudah ditutup terdahulu olehnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Menatap heran ke arah ponsel. "Hmm.." ku pincingkan senyuman, kemudian menyimpan benda itu ke dalam saku rompi. Aku tak mau ambil pusing kelakuan Fang tadi.

"Siapa Ying?"

"Eh Yaya. Ini, si Fang nelfon aku tadi. " jawabku.

Sebelumnya, aku sempat terkejut dengan perempuan berjilbab merah muda tersebut, yang tiba - tiba duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Ohh, Fang. Oh ya, kenapa ga istirahat Ying?" Tanyanya.

"Malas ah." Ku lirik ke arah belakangku, lalu mendapati Boboiboy, Gopal, dan beberapa lelaki lainnya yang sedang asik menendang - nendang bola. "Aku mau ikutan mereka aja deh.."

"Hmm dasarr." Lanjut Yaya dengan nada malasnya. Kedua tangan ia lipat depan dada.

Sementara aku, hanya bisa menyeringai malu dihadapannya "hehehe" tangan kananku menggaruk - garuk belakang kepala, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah sana.."

"Jangan marah donggg" ku cubit kedua pipi empuk sahabatku itu, setelah mendapati wajahnya yang mungkin sedikit kecewa. Salahkan aku yang tidak mau istirahat, dikarenakan malas makan.

"Iya iya Yingg. Tapi, lain kali, kau harus makan.. jangan susah deh." nasihatnya.

Ku tampangi senyuman manis ala ku, lalu menganggukan kepala beberapa kali dengan semangatnya "pasti sahabat."

Aku pun beranjak pergi dari kursi untuk mulai bermain dengan para lelaki di belakang kelas sana.

"Ikutan yaa"

"Yo ayo Ying.."

.

Apa sudah terlambat untuk berkenalan?

Baiklah, aku Ying. Seorang gadis remaja berusia 14 tahun, yang sedang menduduki kelas 3 SMP di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Pertama Negeri Pulau Rintis.

Gaya diikat dua, disertai bondu biru, dan kacamata kotak putihku ini, memang sudah menjadi style tiap hariku saat sekolah. Ditambah, rompi kuning yang menutup seragam putih panjangku, rok remple pendek, sepatu sekolah standar seperti yang lainnya, dan tas gendong biru kesukaanku.

Ku mempunyai mata yang berwarna biru pula. Kulit putih, rambut hitam panjang, dan tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Yaya. Akan tetapi, tinggiku ini masih dapat dikatakan normal ko.

By the way, perempuan yang sempat berbicara denganku tadi, adalah sahabatku. Sama halnya dengan Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang . Memang sedari SD kami sudah berteman. Tapi sialnya adalah, saat kami lulus, bersyukur aku, Yaya, Boboiboy, dan Gopal bisa 1 sekolah lagi di SMP. Kami pun sekelas saat ini. Berbeda dengan Fang, yang memasuki sekolah lain.

Sampai sekarang, entah mengapa, terkadang sifatku masih seperti anak - anak. Hobby makan ice cream, masih seneng kalau hujan - hujannan, terkadang jahil, dan tidak pernah sekali pun memikirkan hal yang namanya 'cinta'. Makanya, sampai sekarang aku masih binggung dengan apa arti yang jelas mengenai kata itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu, sempat pernah ada yang menembakku. Laki - laki itu bernama Vico. Murid kelas sebelah, yang tinggi, berambut coklat, putih, dan ku akui memang ia tampan. Tapi, mengapa aku tidak pernah sama sekali merasakan yang lain terhadapnya? Aku menganggapnya biasa saja. Jadi, aku menolaknya dikarenakan aku masih bingung kedepannya akan terjadi apa setelah itu.

* * *

Kriiinnnggg!...

Singkat cerita, akhirnya bel pun berlalu, dan semua murid diperbolehkan pulang. Berbeda denganku, yang harus menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang sekolah, sambil celingak - celinguk sendiri. Ku lirik kanan, kiri, Fang belum kelihatan juga.

"Ying!"

"Eh?"

Tiba - tiba, sebuah tangan diletakkan di pundakku dari arah belakang. Jelas, pasti itu adalah orang yang menyapaku tadi. Aku pun berbalik, agar bisa melihat siapa dia.

"Hay Boboiboy." Seruku melambai tangan ke arahnya.

"Hay Ying. Belum pulang?" Tanya lelaki bertopi jingga dinosaurus itu.

"Lagi nunggu Fang."

"Oh, ya udah, aku duluan ya. Hati - hati." Lanjutnya, yang kemudian berlalu pergi, dan memberiku lambaian kecil.

Aku pun tersenyum, dan membalas lambaian tangannya. "Daah, hati - hati juga".

Sebari terus melihat tubuh Boboiboy yang terus berjalan, dan makin menjauh dari sini, tiba - tiba...

"Ayo."

"Eh?"

Fang menarik tanganku. Aku pun tidak tahu kapan, ia bisa ada disini. Keningku mengkerut, dan menatap aneh ke arah lelaki itu. Setelah sampai dekat motornya, aku melepas genggamannya. "Sebenarnya, ada apa kau menelfonku tadi?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi." Jawabnya datar, tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Fang pun mulai menaiki motor merah yang lebih mirip ninja, namun lebih kecil, kemudian memakai helm yang hampir menutup seluruh wajahnya tersebut.

Aku masih terdiam, menatapnya bingung. "Aku heran dengan tingkahmu hari ini.." ucapku dengan mendongkakkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Apa tidak boleh, sahabatmu dari SD ini mengajakmu pergi?" jawabnya dingin.

"Mengapa tidak ajak Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal? mereka kan juga sahabat kita dari SD!"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Kalau tidak, aku akan-"

"Syuut."

Mendapati jawaban lawan bicaraku yang terdengar seperti akan mengancam, refleks, telunjukku langsung diletakkan di bibirnya. Menandakan, agar ia berhenti untuk bicara.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Lanjutku, menyeringai dengan deretan gigi dari mulut. Kemudian, aku pun menaiki motornya.

Hal selanjutnya yang kutahu adalah aku memelesat seperti angin melewati kawasan sekolah.

"Pegangan yang erat jika kau tidak mau dapat musibah!" Teriaknya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku belum pernah dibonceng motor oleh lelaki, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang lain biasanya berpegangan, atau memeluk seseorang dari belakang jika sedang begini. Namun, Fang seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, dan ia berujar, "Peluk yang kencang seperti kau memeluk boneka."

Setelah mendapati perkataannya, dan juga kelajuan motor yang semakin cepat, spontan, tanganku melingkari pinggang Fang, seakan jika aku melepasnya maka aku akan jatuh di atas aspal.

Setelah cukup lama berkendara, motor Fang berhenti di seberang toko Ice Cream yang merupakan tempat sangat familiar olehku. Ini favoritku! "Yaay! Kita mau makan es krim? Yeahh..." girangku sebari mengangkat kedua tangan keatas. "Iya, ayo turun."

.

Fang. Lelaki yang tinggi, berambut biru dongker, berkaca mata, dan kulit putih pucatnya, memang selalu terlihat keren dimataku setiap aku melihatnya. Ditambah, sifat alaminya yang dingin, jutek, namun ia sebenarnya baik.

.

Aku pun mulai menyebrang menuju kedai es krim, dengan Fang yang langsung menyosor menggenggam tanganku.

.

**Ice Cream House. **Tempat yang dimana, menjual makanan yang paling aku suka. Dengan suasana didalamnya yang didekor serapih mungkin, namun bertemakan ala remaja – remaja masa kini. Meja bundar kecil yang diletakkan dimana – mana, dengan dilingkari 4 kursi. Dindingnya berwarna – warni, banyak gegambaran kartun, serta foto meme yang terpampang disana. Ditambah, para pelayannya yang memakai pakaian ala anak dance.

Kami pun pergi memasuki toko tersebut. Tak bisa ku bayangkan kini, aku sangat senang! Fang sangat tepat sekali membawaku kemari. Saat di dalam, hatiku sangat meledak – ledak. Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak. Jingjat – jingjattan, sebari terus melompat kecil beberapa kali. Ku menggigit bawah bibirku kuat – kuat, setelah mendapati menu es krim terbaru di papan besar, yang di tempel di dinding dekat kasir. Ku bisa jelas melihatnya, dikarenakan tulisan NEW yang sangat besar. Ditambah, gambar es krim itu yang sangat menggoda selera.

"ayo kita memesan!" seruku, langsung menyeret lengan laki – laki itu untuk segera menghadap kasir.

"selamat siang mba, mau pesan apa?" Tanya ramah pelayan itu.

"menu es krim baru, 2 yaa."

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Sang pelayan pun berpaling dari kasir, dan mulai mempersiapkan apa yang ku pesan tadi.

Senyum, masih terus menghiasi wajahku. Ku lirik mahkluk yang berdiri di sebelahku ini, lalu mendapatinya sedang menahan tawa dengan mulut yang ia tutup oleh tangan.

"ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"…" lelaki itu hanya menggeleng.

"ini mba, semuanya jadi 30 ringgit." Pelayan pun kembali dengan nampan yang sudah tersedia dua es krim. Sejak aku ingin mengambil dompet dari ransel, namun tidak jadi. Karena, ku sudah melihat Fang yang mendahului membayar makanan itu.

"terima kasih…"

Hari ini memang the best day of my life. Makan eskrim, dibayarin lagi.

"terima kasih banyak Fang…" ucapku sebari menepuk pundaknya, dengan gaya cengiran imut khas ku. Kemudian, ia balas dengan satu anggukkan sambil sibuk merapihkan deretan uang dalam dompetnya.

Tanpa memikirkannya lagi, aku langsung cari meja yang kosong. Dan aha! Ada tepat di ujung sana!. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Disebelahnya… ada…. Itu kan… Vico…


End file.
